


Shoes

by Ravenclaw732



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Gen, Good Slytherins, Slytherin, Slytherins in the battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw732/pseuds/Ravenclaw732
Summary: A drabble of a Slytherin student fighting for the order in the battle of Hogwarts.





	Shoes

Mum had gotten the shoes to wear on nights out. They were expensive, absurdly so, but they were high quality polished leather, and mum said walking in them was like walking on a cloud. My mum was the only person I ever knew who could run in heels. She spun on one foot, leaped over a crate, and landed back on both feet, nimble as a cat. She’d never even twisted an ankle. 

So, what if their shoes were the only thing I could see, it was enough. Enough to make them mine.

Dad had weird feet. You could always pick his shoes out of a lineup, as they were worn in so strangely. And, he would keep shoes for years and years, because they took so long for him to wear them into being comfortable. The black shoes he was wearing he’d had since I was seven or eight, at least. Still, he was a little pigeon footed, and I could see the delicate pain in each step. 

Their shoes were the reason they were mine. The reason I couldn’t possibly do what I’d come to do. 

Lucia wore her lilac flats everywhere. They were the most impractical shoes you could imagine. Barely more than fabric with a cardboard insert, but she insisted they were cute enough to sacrifice the health of her feet and ankles. Lilac flats didn’t belong here. One was torn, the other had a blood stain on the toe. It scared me, where else was there tears and blood? 

They wore the same black robes as everyone around them. Their shoes were the only thing that made them mine. 

Seb had saved up for months to buy those shoes. They were muggle shoes, designed for a sport he didn’t play, but they ‘looked cool’ and that was enough for him to save up half a year’s allowance, exchange his money for little green bills, and venture into muggle London to procure them. I’d never seen another wizard with those shoes. 

I recognized them, just looking at their feet. They were my family. I couldn’t kill them, even with the dark marks staining their arms.


End file.
